Asmodäus
Auftritt im Buch ~folgt~ Geschichte thumb|left|Darstellung des Asmodis in Collin de Plancys Dictionnaire Infernal. Asmodis, gr.: Asmodaios, lat.: Asmodaeus, Asmodäus, hebr.: Aschmedai (Talmud), ist ein Dämon aus der jüdischen Mythologie. Etymologie Als *Aeshma-Daeva stammt der Name des Asmodis aus dem Avestischen, wo Aeshma den Dämon des Zorns der Begierde und der Wolllust verkörpert. Die daevas, zu denen Aeshma gehört, sind in der jüngeren Awesta, sowie in der zoroastrischen Tradition eine Klasse übernatürlicher Wesen, die das Böse verkörpern. Der zoroastrische Held Saoshyant kann den Dämon töten. In der jüngeren Awesta ist Aeshma mit einem „blutigen Streitkolben“ bewaffnet. Eine Volksetymologie verbindet die rabbinische Form אשׁמדיי bzw. אשׁמדאי mit der hebräischen Wurzel שׁמד (hif. „vernichten, zerstören“). Jüdisch-Christliche Rezeption In den jüdisch-christlichen Traditionen wird Asmodaeus im deuterokanonischen Buch Tobit erwähnt, wo er wiederholt die Eheschließung der Sarah verhindert. Dort heißt es: „Man hatte sie nämlich sieben Männern nacheinander gegeben, aber ein böser Geist, Aschmodai genannt, hatte sie alle getötet, sobald sie zu ihr eingehen wollten.“ (Tob 3,8). Tobias erhielt von dem Erzengel Raphael den Rat, er solle das Herz und die Leber eines Fisches verbrennen, um den Dämon zu bannen. Der Bann wirkte und Aschmodai wurde nach Ägypten getrieben, wo er von Engeln aufgegriffen und gefesselt wurde. Außerbiblischen Überlieferungen zufolge verharrte er dort solange, bis es König Salomo gelang, mit Hilfe eines Zauberringes, den ihm der Erzengel Michael schenkte, Aschmodai an sich zu binden und ihn seinem Willen zu unterwerfen. Er zwang Aschmodai (bzw. durch ihn dessen Dienstgeister) dieser Geschichte zufolge, den Tempel von Jerusalem zu errichten und später auch, diesen zu bewachen. Aschmodai soll es gelungen sein, diesen Ring an sich zu bringen, den Bann dadurch zu brechen, den Ring im Meer zu versenken und Salomo eine Frau zu stehlen. Der Ring wurde Salomo jedoch von einem Fisch wiedergebracht. Ähnlichen Legenden zufolge wurden durch die Laster des Aschmodai Sodom, Gomorra, sowie sieben weitere Städte zerstört, weshalb man ihn bisweilen auch „Bringer des Gerichts“ nennt. Er wird auch manchmal mit dem Abaddon der Offenbarung des Johannes gleichgesetzt. Er findet sich in der rabbinischen Literatur als einer der Oberen der bösen Geister und in der mittelalterlichen Astrologie auch als Stundenengel oder -dämon. Er steht für die Untugenden Raserei, Begierde, Verschwendungssucht und Zorn. In der Kabbala werden Asmodis auch gute Eigenschaften zugesprochen, so wird er als Menschen gegenüber freundlich und für Beschwörungen empfänglich bezeichnet. Das Buch der wahren Praktik .. des Juden Abraham von Worms (auch bekannt als das Buch Abramelin) erwähnt Asmodeus als einen der acht Unterfürsten erster Ordnung, welche nach dem Erscheinen des heiligen Schutzengels zum Gehorsam gezwungen werden sollen. Weitere Interpretationen In den Grimoires der frühen Neuzeit und der Renaissance wird Asmodeus in verschiedenen Rollen erwähnt. So ist er der 32. in der Goetia verzeichnete Geist und soll über 72 Legionen dienstbarer Geister herrschen. Der Goetia zufolge erscheint Asmodis mit drei Köpfen: dem eines Bullen, dem eines Menschen und dem eines Widders. Er soll den Schwanz einer Schlange und Schwimmhäute wie Gänse an den Füßen haben. Den Beschwörer könne er Arithmetik, Astronomie, Geometrie und alle Handwerke lehren; er soll wahre und vollständige Antworten auf alle Fragen geben und unbesiegbar machen, zudem Schätze bewachen und auch bei der Schatzsuche helfen. Er wurde auf Statuen zumeist als hinkender Teufel dargestellt. Im Hexenhammer, der von Heinrich Kramer verfasst wurde, steht geschrieben:„...der eigentliche Dämon der Hurerei und der Fürst jeder Unfläterei heißt Asmodeus“. John Milton erwähnt ihn im vierten Buch des epischen Gedichts Paradise Lost als Asmodeus und im sechsten als Asmadai, welcher von Raphael besiegt wird. Nach Miltons Dichtung erhoben sich die Dämonen zum Kampf, weil ihr „Stolz / Sich streubte weniger zu seyn als Götter; / Bescheidner denken lernten sie im Fliehn, / Zerkerbt von Wunden unterm Panzerhemd“. Goethe lässt in Faust II, Vers 5378 die Megära sagen: „Der Mensch ist ungleich, ungleich sind die Stunden./Und niemand hat Erwünschtes fest in Armen,/Der sich nicht nach Erwünschterem törig sehnte,/Vom höchsten Glück, woran er sich gewöhnte;/Die Sonne flieht er, will den Frost erwarmen./Mit diesem allen weiß ich zu gebaren,/Und führe her Asmodi, den Getreuen,/Zu rechter Zeit Unseliges auszustreuen,/Verderbe so das Menschenvolk in Paaren.“ Asmodis wird hier als der besondere Eheteufel zitiert, als der er im Mittelalter aufgefasst wurde. Nach Collin De Plancy (1863) ist er ein Dämon der Zerstörung, Johan Weyer kennt ihn als Spieler, der dem Luxus und der Lust zugetan ist. Asmodis ist in heutiger Zeit ein Synonym des Teufels. Andere Schreibweisen: Asmodeus, Ashmodai, Asmodäus, Aschmedai, Asmodi, Asmodai, Asmodaios, Asmoday, Asmodee, Asmadeo Sonstiges thumb|Asmodis mit Weihwasserbecken in der Kirche von Rennes-le-Château Vermutlich als Scherz tauchte einmal ein Schriftstück auf, welches in der Kirche Ste. Croix, am 19. Mai 1624, gefertigt sein soll. Es war in französischer Sprache verfasst und der ungefähre Wortlaut lautete: „Ich verspreche, daß ich beim Ausfahren aus dem Körper dieses Geschöpfes ihm einen Schnitt in der Länge einer Stecknadel unterhalb des Herzens beibringe, welcher das Hemd und die Soutane durchdringt. Diese Öffnung wird bluten, und dies wird morgen, am Samstag, dem 20. Mai um sechs Uhr Nachmittags geschehen, und ich verspreche des Weiteren, daß Gresil und Armand durch eine Öffnung der gleichen Art, wenn auch kleiner, austreten werden, und ich billige, was Leviathan, Behemoth und Beherie zum Zeichen ihres Ausfahrens aus ihrem Gefährten zu tun versprochen haben....“. Da dieses Schriftstück die Insignien Asmodis' trug, wird angenommen, dass es sich um eine Art Werbemittel handelte, um die Kirche geheimnisvoll und interessant zu machen. In der Kirche von Rennes-le-Château (Departement Aude, Südfrankreich) ließ der Abbé Berenger Saunière direkt am Eingang eine Statue des Asmodis anbringen. Diese trägt das Weihwasserbecken. Mittlerweile taucht Asmodaios in der Unterhaltungsliteratur (Lucifer; Rad der Zeit) und in Hörspielen auf, unter anderem auch in den Heftromanen Geisterjäger John Sinclair und Professor Zamorra, in dem Manga Angel Sanctuary, in einer Folge der Drei Fragezeichen sowie in einigen Fantasy-Rollenspielen, so zum Beispiel in der Vergessene-Reiche-Kampagnenwelt von Dungeons & Dragons. Ausserdem nennt sich ein Dämon in einem Special der Serie Babylon 5 so, wird hier jedoch mit Satan gleichgesetzt. In Die Enterprise taucht Asmodi als jüdischer Fürst und Dämon auf, der in die Zukunft sehen kann, der als Ankläger gegen die Menschheit dargestellt wird. Literatur Manfred Hutter: Art. Asmodeus. In: K. van der Toorn; B. Becking; Pieter W. van der Horst (Hg.): Dictionary of Deities and Demons in the Bible. Leiden, Boston, Köln, 21999, 106-108. Peter-R. König (Hrsg.): Abramelin & Co. Hiram-Edition, 1995, 368 S., ISBN 3-927890-24-3 (online). Das Necronomicon /Die Goetia: Der kleinere Schlüssel Salomonis. Verlag Richard Schikowski, Berlin 1980, ISBN 3877020410. Hans Biedermann: Dämonen, Geister, dunkle Götter. Lexikon der furchterregenden mythischen Gestalten. Gondrom Verlag, Bindlach 1993, ISBN 3811210084. John Milton: Das verlorene Paradies. Reclam Verlag, Ditzingen 1996, ISBN 3-15-002191-X. Quellen http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Hauptseite Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Dämonengeschichte Kategorie:Wesen Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Männlich